White Day
by Lightning515
Summary: Even with a severely strained time limit, getting return gifts for his Guardians was the easy part. Now…what in the world is Tsuna supposed to get his infuriatingly perfect boyfriend? R27


**Summary: Even with a severely strained time limit, getting return gifts for his Guardians was the easy part. Now…what in the world is Tsuna supposed to get his infuriatingly perfect boyfriend? R27**

**Notes: 5YL, Reborn is in adult form. Mukuro isn't here and isn't the official Mist Guardian, Chrome is. **

**Beta'd by WaiiKitsune **

**Disclaimer: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

Just one month earlier, Reborn –his beloved boyfriend and more importantly, Spartan-tutor– had literally overloaded Tsuna with so much paperwork that it actually filled up his whole office. The hitman had even threatened that if Tsuna didn't finish _every last paper_ by the 14th, he would be subjected to 'TLT' –'Tender Loving Training', a.k.a. _**Hell**_. The combination of shock, the immense workload, and stress had made Tsuna forget about Valentine's Day completely. When he finally realized it, the day was almost over, leaving him with barely enough time to get anything for his Guardians. As if to make him feel worse, it was then that his Guardians decided to hand him their chocolate, with Reborn taking the easy way and just giving him a day off –basically leaving him no time to give them anything back, and making him the only one who needed to find return gifts for White Day. (He was _**sure**_ that it was all Reborn's fault. _**Definitely**_.)

But before that…

… he had to finish his paperwork on time for White Day first.

* * *

Tsuna sighed, rubbing his weary eyes as he placed the very last piece of paperwork to the side, finally finished with his work. He got up, stretching his back while cracking his stiff neck. It was only yesterday when he was finally able to find time to step out and order gifts for everyone –within an hour, no less. Despite all his searching in his severely-limited time, he still couldn't find anything suitable for Reborn. The hitman was already perfect in every way; there was nothing more that Tsuna could get him. At this rate…

Tsuna shook his head and stood up, picking up a package located next to him. He opened the package, checking the contents and making sure everything was in there before resealing the package. Tucking it under his arm, he left the office and headed for the office of his Storm Guardian, where he knew he could find Gokudera, meticulously doing his share of paperwork.

* * *

Gokudera glanced up from his paperwork at the sound of the door opening to see his boss, who smiled in greeting as he closed the door quietly behind him.

"Juudaime? What are you doing here?" Gokudera asked, putting down his pen and turning to face his boss.

As the years passed, Gokudera's temper improved for the better and he became less rash. Tsuna had to admit, it was a contrast to how he acted in middle school, but it certainly was an improvement at least; dealing with a 'pineapple-head' and a 'carnivorous skylark' in the same room during meetings was more than enough trouble.

"Hayato." Tsuna walked over to where Gokudera sat waiting before opening the package and pulling out a folded silk scarf. The whole scarf was a fiery-red in color, long enough to wrap around one's neck twice and wide enough to keep one's neck warm. Tsuna passed it over to Gokudera, who simply stared at it in awe before taking the scarf in his hands. "For White Day," Tsuna said, quietly watching as Gokudera examined the fabric with an intense gaze, touching the scarf gently as though it would break to pieces if he was too rough. As Gokudera unfolded the fabric, a small paper floated out from between the folds of the scarf, landing on the floor in front of the Storm Guardian. Gokudera picked it up, about to read it when he saw a shimmer of gold on his scarf.

Embroidered on the corner of the scarf were the words 'Gokudera Hayato, Storm Guardian'.

"I-I…I don't know what to say Juudaime…" Gokudera said, tears of joy forming in his eyes before he wrapped the scarf around his neck. "Thank you." This was _infinitely_ better than the store-bought chocolates that he had gotten his Boss (no matter how exquisite they may be).

Tsuna smiled. "No, _thank you_. I will let you get back to your work now. See you at dinner." Tsuna smiled and turned to leave, tucking the package under his arm once again as he headed out the door and into the hall.

Once Tsuna had left, Gokudera turned his attention to the paper in his hands.

'_**Thank you for everything that you have done and sacrificed**__. You've truly become the Storm that attacks relentlessly without rest to protect the Family, and the best Right Hand Man in the history of the Vongola.'_

* * *

Yamamoto was in one of the multiple training rooms, practicing with his spare sword (he didn't want to use _Shigure Kintoki _unless it was for something important) for an upcoming spar with Squalo. He had just invented a few new techniques and wanted to perfect them for tomorrow, having spent the last few hours in the training room doing so. At the end of another practice run, which left the dummies in tatters, Yamamoto heard clapping coming from a corner of the room. He turned toward the sound, finding Tsuna leaning against the wall, package held tightly under his elbow so that it wouldn't fall. (Yamamoto briefly pondered over how focused he must have been while practicing to not hear his best friend entering at all, before remembering that Tsuna _was _trained by the greatest hitman in the world.) Tsuna stood up and walked toward the Rain Guardian, holding the package in one hand as he did so.

"Great job Takeshi! I can see why Squalo keeps asking you to spar." Yamamoto sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck with one arm in response.

"Well, I am the only one that he hasn't defeated yet, after all! But I have to keep coming up with new things each time otherwise he would have beaten me already! Haha!"

Tsuna smiled warmly. Yamamoto never seemed to show any regret in quitting baseball and had even developed a passion for swordsmanship. Tsuna was glad; he could never live it down if he was the reason that Yamamoto had given up his dream.

"Hey Tsuna. So why are you here?" Yamamoto asked, glancing inquisitively at the package in Tsuna's hands.

Tsuna jolted out of his thoughts as his reason for visiting the Rain Guardian came back to him. He smiled, "I have something for you. For White Day." He opened the package and pulled out another scarf. It looked exactly like Gokudera's, but instead, it was a pure-blue –like when one looks at the sky on a clear day. The corner of the scarf also had embroidery: 'Yamamoto Takeshi, Rain Guardian'.

Yamamoto sheathed his sword, placing it on the ground before holding the scarf delicately in both hands. "Tsuna…" Yamamoto breathed out.

"Don't tell Gokudera," Tsuna whispered, a finger to his lips to indicate secrecy as he handed a small paper to Yamamoto before leaving the training room to head for his next destination, shutting the door quietly as he left. Yamamoto stared at the door that the brunet just walked out of, before turning his attention to the paper that Tsuna had just handed him.

'_**Thank you for everything that you have done and sacrificed.**__ You've truly become the tranquil rain that settles conflicts, and Vongola's best swordsman…as well as the best Left Hand Man.'_

* * *

Tsuna sat on a bench in one of their exquisite gardens, waiting patiently for someone as he stared up at the tranquil sky. It was already 3 o'clock, and he knew that he would be able to find a certain Guardian running past this location–

"EXTTRREEEEEMMMMEEEEEEEE RUUUNNNNNNNNNN!"

–right about now.

Tsuna turned to where the shout was coming from and stood up, waving an arm back and forth while cupping his other hand around his mouth. "_Onii-san_!"

Ryohei, who had somehow heard the call over his own _extreme _shouting, promptly sped up and screeched to a complete stop right in front of the brunet (a second more and Tsuna might have ended up meeting with the stone floor…_again_), grinning widely. "Extreme afternoon, Sawada! What are you extremely doing here?!"

Tsuna grinned widely in response; Ryohei always have an unlimited supply of enthusiasm that seemed to transfer to those around him, despite how tired they were feeling. "Onii-san. I have something for you." He turned around to open the package that he had left on the bench and took out a sunny-yellow scarf. However, this scarf was about a third of the length of the previous two, and was also only half as wide, about the width of one's forehead.

Ryohei grasped the fabric delicately, unusual for the hyperactive Sun Guardian. "Sawada…Is it already…?"

Tsuna nodded. "Yup, it's White Day. I had it modified so that you could use it as a headband if you want. That way, you can wear it even when you are training. Having a scarf in the summer while running might be–" Before Tsuna could finish his sentence, he was roughly patted on the back by Ryohei, causing Tsuna to nearly fall over with the force the Sun Guardian was unintentionally using. Ryohei tied the headband around his forehead tightly before pumping his fist into the air excitedly. "Extreme! It looks great!" Tsuna sweatdropped; how did Ryohei even know how it looks without looking in a mirror? Tsuna sighed and shrugged, discarding the thought as he waved good-bye to the Sun Guardian, the headband flapping widely in the wind, with the words 'Sasagawa Ryohei, Sun Guardian' shining in the sun.

Ryohei turned, about to resume his extreme workout when he noticed a paper left on the bench that Tsuna was sitting on. He picked up the paper, smiling as he read it over.

'_**Thank you for everything that you have done and sacrificed. **__You've truly become the shining bright Sun, destroying any foe with your own body, and our caring Onii-san._

* * *

Tsuna headed over to the most remote area of the garden, making sure to silence his footsteps, lest he wake the skylark up. The clearing he was heading toward was surrounded by a thick forest of trees; one wouldn't know that there was a clearing unless one ventured deep into the forest. It was covered in grass, making it the ideal place for a certain skylark to get some peace and quiet within the vicinity of the mansion.

Once there, Tsuna was greeted by the sight of Hibari napping, sitting upright against a tree with his arms crossed as usual. Hibird slept nestled in his raven-black hair while Roll curled into a ball, napping on Hibari's lap and taking care not to poke his master.

Tsuna smirked at the sight; oh, if only he had a camera with him… Blackmail was always very useful whenever it involved his Guardians and their unwillingness to comply with his demands. One small step into the clearing, however, and Tsuna found himself staring into one piercing, grey eye (and he was so sure that he hadn't made a sound too!). Tsuna gulped, frozen by the glare that his Cloud Guardian was giving him. Hibari had yet to move from his spot, not wanting to wake up Hibird and Roll. Instead, he spoke, his voice barely audible over the rustling of the leaves around them. "…Herbivore."

Tsuna took it as a sign that he wouldn't be bitten to death anytime soon and wordlessly walked over to where Hibari lay, crouching down beside him. "Strange…Last time I checked, I could have _sworn_ I was promoted to Omnivore…" Tsuna mused quietly.

Hibari's only answer was a narrowed gaze and a soft grunt in acknowledgement.

Tsuna laughed quietly, before placing the package he was carrying on the soft green grass next to him. He reached in and pulled out another scarf, this one closer in size to Ryohei's. It was a rich, dark-purple color and Hibari could make out the embroidery on the corner: 'Hibari Kyouya, Cloud Guardian'. Reaching out, Tsuna wrapped the scarf around Hibari's left arm, just under where his old armband used to be (the raven had finally shed it when they moved to the Italy Vongola estate). Hibari watched, both eyes open now, as the scarf appeared to replace the lost armband.

After tying the knot firmly, Tsuna pulled back and admired his handiwork. "It suits you Kyouya." The skylark glared at the usage of his first name, but otherwise said nothing, turning his attention back to the scarf around his arm. By then, Roll and Hibird had awaken from their naps, and were now chatting animatedly about the new armband on Hibari's arm, crowding around the fabric and examining it excitedly.

"…Carnivore." Tsuna blinked at the sudden change of address. "It is a suitable replacement."

Tsuna chuckled; that was about as much of a compliment that he was ever going to get out of the skylark. He stood up, brushing his pants off before reaching down to pick up the package by his feet. The brunet handed over a piece of paper before turning to walk out of the clearing, waving a hand behind him. The Cloud Guardian glared at the retreating back before reading the paper handed to him.

'_**Thank you for everything that you have done and sacrificed.**__ You've truly become the aloof cloud that protects the Family from an independent standpoint, and a fearsome skylark._

* * *

Tsuna quietly opened the door to the bedroom of his Lightning Guardian, knowing that it was the latter's naptime as well. Lambo, despite all their protests, had insisted on following them to Italy and fulfilling his duties as a fellow Guardian. At ten years old, the young boy had the least paperwork and missions, his lessened workload being made up by tedious schoolwork and studying.

The young boss made his way over to where Lambo was sleeping: a light green couch with fluffy pillows and cushions that made it comfortable to lay on. He watched Lambo's chest rise and fall with every breath, and listened to the barely coherent words spilling from the boy's mouth. The only ones that he could pick up were "Mama" and "Tsuna-nii". Tsuna smiled; as Lambo grew up, he became more mature and started to respect his older brothers. That didn't stop him from having disagreements with the other Guardians, however, with Gokudera being the most common one. Still, with such a large burden on his shoulders at a young age, Tsuna couldn't help but feel a tinge of regret for allowing Lambo to join as a Guardian. Of course, Lambo felt differently and he wasn't afraid to tell Tsuna so.

Tsuna opened the package and pulled out a forest-green scarf, about the same size as Gokudera's and Yamamoto's. Gently, without disturbing Lambo's rest, he draped the scarf over the Lightning Guardian like a blanket, who in response had grasped the scarf tightly in his hands and pulled it tighter around himself. Tsuna stood up, his hand gently brushing over the embroidery that said 'Bovino Lambo, Lightning Guardian' before leaving a paper on the coffee table next to the couch and leaving with a gentle smile on his face.

'_**Thank you for everything that you have done and sacrificed. **__You've truly become the lightning rod that draws damage away from the Family, and our prided younger brother._

* * *

Tsuna wandered the hallways aimlessly, searching for his last Guardian who he had to deliver to. After a while, he gave up and poured his flames into his hyper intuition, searching for that familiar flame. After finding it and noting its location, he made his way toward the room of his Mist Guardian. He knocked politely, entering when he heard Chrome's voice calling that it was alright to enter. Tsuna opened the door and saw that Chrome was wearing a simple lavender dress, facing away from him as she examined her appearance in a full-body mirror. "Going somewhere?"

Chrome jumped slightly before turning toward the doorway, slightly flustered. "Boss… I didn't realize it was you. I thought it was Kyoko-chan or Haru-chan."

The girls had also moved to Italy with them, but lived in a house separate from the mansion. It wasn't very far away, just a little ways off so that they wouldn't be an immediate target should the mansion be attacked.

"Are you going out with them?" Chrome nodded in reply. "Then perhaps this will go with your dress." Tsuna pulled out the last item in the package, an indigo scarf, again the same size as the majority of the other Guardians. He walked over and wrapped it around the blushing Mist Guardian, taking care to make sure that the embroidery, 'Chrome Dokuro, Mist Guardian', was visible to those who looked closely. Once finished, he gave Chrome a light peck on the cheek, similar to when he had first met Chrome (although during that time, it was Chrome who pecked him on the cheek instead). Chrome touched the scarf around her neck, a light pink dusting her cheeks. "B-Boss…"

Tsuna smiled gently; it wasn't often that you heard Chrome stutter now that she had gotten over her shyness. "That's better. Now I better leave so that you can finish getting ready." He handed her a paper before leaving so that his Mist Guardian could finish with her preparations.

Chrome touched where Tsuna had kissed her with her free hand, blushing slightly before reading the paper that Tsuna handed her.

'_**Thank you for everything that you have done and sacrificed. **__You've truly become the mist that bewilders with visions of deceit, and an important member of our Family._

* * *

Tsuna sighed; he was finally done handing out all the return gifts out to his Guardians. Now the biggest challenge was taunting him –he had _still_ had nothing for Reborn since anything materialistic in nature simply does not suit the hitman, who was already perfect in every way. Eventually, Tsuna settled on making a tiramisu cake for the coffee-loving hitman. The brunet was currently heading to the kitchen to start baking, deep in thought about what he had to do. He had only made the cake once, and that was on Reborn's birthday, almost half a year ago.

'_Let's see…I'll need cream, flour, coffee beans–'_

Tsuna was jolted out of his thoughts as he turned the corner and crashed into someone, falling onto the floor with a thud and a yelp. Cringing, he rubbed his injured bottom before glaring at the person before him. "R-Reborn! What was that for?!"

The hitman, in all his adult glory thanks to his curse being released, smirked. "Don't blame this on me. _I_ wasn't the one rushing around without watching where I was going, Dame-Tsuna. And just where were you heading to in such a rush? Escaping paperwork, perhaps?"

Tsuna pouted in response as he picked himself off the ground before glaring defiantly at the raven. "For your information, O' Spartan-tutor of mine, I finished _all_ of my paperwork. Honestly, one would think that you would have more trust in me by now." Reborn rolled his eyes in reply; Tsuna's attempts to escape paperwork increased dramatically each month, each more desperate than the last. If it wasn't for the fact that Tsuna was avoiding his work, one would have found the attempts amusing and entertaining. "Besides, I was going to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee." Being with the hitman for so long, his habits had rubbed off on the brunet –drinking coffee being one of them.

Reborn smiled innocently. "Really? And how will you do that?"

Tsuna narrowed his eyes in suspicion. One, Reborn _never_ smiled. Two, Reborn is _never_ innocent. "What do you mean?"

The smile instantly turned into a devious smirk. "I mean, I just used all of the remaining coffee beans for my last cup of coffee, Dame-Tsuna."

The expression on Tsuna's face changed to one of disbelief and shock. _'No way… he didn't… he… What?! Now what am I supposed to do?!' _He cried inwardly; now there was nothing he could get his boyfriend.

Reborn couldn't help but chuckle sadistically at the look on his lover's face, twirling one of his signature curls before he walked over and gently wrapped an arm around Tsuna, shocking the brunet out of his thoughts. "Follow me."

Tsuna's face turned beet-red at the proximity of his boyfriend. "W-What?" He mentally slapped himself for stuttering, watching as Reborn's smirk grew.

"I said, follow me."

Before Tsuna could reply, Reborn began dragging him away to whatever destination he had in mind, ignoring Tsuna's loud protests the entire way.

* * *

"T-This is…"

"Ah."

Reborn had dragged Tsuna outside, through the forests surrounding the mansion and to a clearing. It was a cliff, stretching out over the ocean before them. The sun was setting by then (Tsuna briefly pondered over how fast time passed), casting sparkles over the water. For a while, they sat there, on the edge of the cliff, Tsuna resting his head on Reborn's shoulder as they admired the view before them. The sounds of the birds chirping in the forest behind them, the wind rustling their hair and the sound of waves crashing on the cliffside all made the place seem so peaceful. It made Tsuna feel peaceful too, unlike the chaos that always filled the mansion.

"Was this place always here?" Tsuna asked softly. He never knew that the Vongola estate was that close to the ocean, let alone that such an area existed near the mansion.

"Well, if you weren't in your office the whole time, then perhaps you would have discovered the place on your own." Tsuna pouted at the irony, Reborn giving a light chuckle at the reaction. He wrapped an arm around Tsuna's waist, bringing the brunet closer before leaning over and kissing his boyfriend on the forehead. Tsuna's face turned beet-red at the action, frozen in place until Reborn had pulled back. "Happy White Day, Tsuna." Tsuna began spluttering incoherently, obviously flustered and embarrassed. Reborn proceeded to bonk the brunet square on the top of his head, causing Tsuna to bend over in pain. "Say it properly Tsuna. I've told you before, Mafia Bosses don't stutter. I thought I taught you better than that."

Tsuna nursed the sore spot gently, noting that there didn't seem to be any bump forming before pouting. "You didn't have to hit me, Reborn," he whined. Reborn rolled his eyes at the action, ignoring the thought that was telling him to ravish his boyfriend senseless right now. "Besides, I thought that I was supposed to get _you_ something, since you already gave me something on Valentine's Day –if that can even be considered something."

"Tsuna." At the mention of his name, Tsuna peered upwards into the onyx eyes of his boyfriend. "You _did_ give me something. You are spending time with me here right now, away from all the chaos back there. You have all of Vongola and your Guardians and I have my missions as a hitman; we barely have enough time alone together as it is." Tsuna blushed again, and was about to protest when Reborn swooped in, preventing Tsuna from speaking with a kiss on the lips.

It was a while before they separated, panting and gasping for breath. Reborn smirked again, tilting his fedora back to better observe the brunet. "Spending time together like this, away from the nosy eyes of the Family… Isn't this a good enough gift?"

Tsuna, already completely red, nodded slowly in response, before reaching over to return the favor.

It was certainly a memorable White Day.

* * *

~Omake~

"Here. Coffee."

"Oh, thank you, Rebor– Wait. Didn't you tell me that there wasn't any more coffee left?!"

"I lied."

"_REBORN_!"

"Stop complaining. The end result was better than anything you had in mind, wasn't it?."

"A-ah… well… I-I guess…"

"By the way, I want the cake that I didn't get to have yesterday. Today."

"…Hiieeeeeee?!"

* * *

**A/N:Hope that you enjoyed this! It certainly is different than the usual that I've been writing.**

**Thanks to WaiiKitsune for helping me out with this fic, being a great beta and KHR buddy! *hands out marshmallows* **

**(Can't help but also note that it's Pi Day...a kid in math class mentioned it. :x)**

**Ciao Ciao~**

**Pikachu**

**Published 14 March 2013**

**Updated 21 August 2013**


End file.
